dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sacrifice (Perfect Cell Saga episode)
Sacrifice (明日はオメエを叩きのめす!! 悟空の挑戦状, Ashita wa Omee wo Tatakinomesu!! Goku no Cyosenjo) is the first episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on August 19, 1992. Its original American air date was October 23, 2000. Summary The episode starts where the last episode left off, Tien Shinhan firing away at the newly evolved, second form of the evil Cell with his Neo Tri-Beam. Tien's volleys of energy continue to keep the villain at bay, but Tien is getting weaker with each blast, he looks to his left and notices that Android 16 and Android 18 still have not left the battle field. He screams out to them to go, and they finally leave as Semi-Perfect Cell watches on, growing angrier as he is pushed further into the huge hole in the ground created by Tien's powerful attack. Tien pauses briefly to catch his breath, and giving Semi-Perfect Cell the chance to exit the hole and attempt to follow the androids, but Tien, despite being so weak, fires another blast at Semi-Perfect Cell, creating another hole deep into the earth, and blowing the villain into it. Back at Kame House, Yamcha and Master Roshi look on, sensing Tien's dwindling power. As they discuss what may happen, Chiaotzu returns, and voices his fears of what may happen. Chi-Chi then appears from a nearby window and demands to know. Cut to Kami's Lookout, Gohan, Goku, and Mr. Popo sit and wait for Vegeta and Future Trunks to finish their training, while Gohan and Goku become more and more worried about their friend Tien. Mr. Popo tells the two that there is no way for Tien to continue, and that his life force is diminishing greatly, he may give out at any moment. Goku is obviously disturbed by Mr. Popo's comment. As the battle rages, Tien continues to grow ever weaker. The immense discharge of power starting to take its toll on him. He summons up one last attack and blasts Semi-Perfect Cell back into the hole a final time. Overcome with exhaustion, he finally falls to the ground. On Kami's Lookout, Goku senses the danger his friend is in and becomes enraged. Semi-Perfect Cell exits the hole, annoyed by the fact that such a 'pitiful man' kept him at bay long enough for the Androids to escape. Semi-Perfect Cell flies down to Tien, and kicks the warrior in the side, Tien is thrown back, and is stopped when his arm and shoulder go slamming into a nearby rock. Semi-Perfect Cell smirks and lifts into the air. He begins to power up and raises his hand. Goku, sensing his power level rising, stands up, enraged, and disappears in a flash using the Instant Transmission. Semi-Perfect Cell, still smirking, fixes his sites on the wounded Tien, but before he can snuff out the brave warriors life, Goku appears before Tien. Semi-Perfect Cell is surprised by the appearance of the legendary Saiyan, and lowers his hand. Goku demands Semi-Perfect Cell to leave Tien alone, but does not wish to fight because he knows he is not yet powerful enough. Semi-Perfect Cell laughs at the fact that Goku is 'afraid' to battle him. Suddenly, Goku senses another power, that is Piccolo, still alive after the See Ya! blast from Cell. Goku picks up Tien, and uses his teleport move to get to the edge of the island. There, he finds Piccolo, unconscious, but alive. He pulls Piccolo from the water, and puts him on his back, but before he can teleport again, Semi-Perfect Cell makes his intentions known. He wants to battle Goku, here, and now. Semi-Perfect Cell launches himself at the defenseless Goku, who holds his two friends. Just as Semi-Perfect Cell is about to deliver a devastating blow, Goku disappears with his friends to safety, leaving Semi-Perfect Cell surprised, and wanting to know how to do the move Goku had just done. Back at Kami's Lookout, Goku has returned with Piccolo and Tien. He tells Gohan to get some Senzu Beans from Korin to aid their friends. During all this, Krillin is still on his way to meet Bulma, finally, he finds her and gets the controller off of her. Bulma also has a gift for Krillin and the others, battle suits like Vegeta's. Krillin tells her to take them to Kami's Lookout, as the others are there. Bulma flies off on her plane, leaving Krillin with the daunting task of getting within 10meters of the Androids in order to use the device. Now fully healed by the power of the Senzu Beans, Tien and Piccolo stand up. As Piccolo gives them the bad news of Semi-Perfect Cell being to powerful for ANY of them, Mr. Popo interrupts, telling the group that Vegeta and Future Trunks may finally be exiting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The 5 rush to the entrance to the room, and it slowly begins to open (adding to the suspense), as they look on, Future Trunks exits, his clothes torn and his hair grown long. Vegeta exits after him, his clothes also torn. Battles *Tien vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Trivia *This is the second episode with the title "Sacrifice", and both episodes involve Tien Shinhan using his Tri-Beam and sacrificing himself to stop a villain. Gallery Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z